cutting silver
by fangs fan gurl
Summary: This is a story about Max being abused by her father and while this is going on she meets Fang who soon becomes her best friend and then her boyfriend... RATED M because of a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hey so this is my first story I hope you like it, I do not own the Maximum Ride series all rights go to James Patterson.**

Prologue

Hi my name is Max ( I'm a girl ) and I am 16 years old. I have no mother because she died of lung cancer when I was 12. I live with my father Jeb, who's an alcoholic. After Jeb ( I don't like to call him dad you will see why in a minute ) gets home every day from work he is drunk and that's when my hell begins. When Jeb is drunk he beats me and kicks me as hard as he possibly can. In this story you will get to witness my life with Jeb and how I met my boyfriend, who is the most amazing person ever. His name is Nick but you can call him Fang like everyone else.

Chapter 1

MAXS POV

Beep, beep, beep, beep- I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and hear it go silent. I wish I could lye here forever in my warm cozy bed. But that could never happen. So I get up and tip toe silently to the bathroom quiet not to wake Jeb ( my father ) . I quickly run and grab my towel and hop into the shower. When I get out I dry myself and get dressed into my dark wash ripped jeans from Hollister and my shirt that says "whatever" on it. I then pull on my purple hoodie and put a little bit of mascara on. What just because I don't like to dress up doesn't mean I can't wear a little bit of makeup for the first day of school. I tip toe downstairs and pass by Jeb passed out on the couch. I know now that I have to be extra quite. I carefully open the refrigerator and scan it for some milk. When I don't see again I make a mental note to go grocery shopping after school. YES I found some bread, I slip the bread into the toaster because toast is the only thing I can make without burning the whole house down. I take the bread out of the toaster and put some butter on it. I look at my watch and it says 7:25 shit I'm going to be late. I run out the door and hope into my car and drive to my new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I get to the school I park my car next to a dark black one. I hop out and make my way to the front office of the school. When I reach the office I look at my watch and it says 8:05. Oh crap I'm late on my first day... eh. I walk over to the lady sitting at the desk and ask her for my schedule. My first class is English so I'm okay with that. I walk into class with everyone starring at me... great just great. "You must be the new student Maximum Ride?" says the teacher. No I'm a grasshopper, of course I'm the new student "yes that would be me and who are you exactly?" I asked the teacher. " I am Mrs. Cornwell you English teacher." She replied. " You can take a seat right next to Nick, Nick raise your hand please" Mrs. Cornwell said. Then a guy with dark black hair, olive skin , and black clothes raised his hand with an "I don't care about anything expression." What was his deal? Emo maybe? I walked over to the back where Nick was sitting and sat in the desk beside him. I was waiting for him to say something but he just kept looking at me, creepy right? I decided it was time for me to say something "hey I'm Maximum but just call me Max" I whispered. " I'm Nick but people just call me Fang. And before you ask no I'm not emo I just like black." He said with no emotion at all. Well that answered my theory, I just turned back to the teacher after that.

The rest of the day went by as a blur. That was up until last period when I had music.

I walked in and recognized Fang instantly and some other students that were in my class earlier. The music teacher then told us all to take a seat on the chairs near the stage. " Okay class today we are going to be singing our favourite songs so you all have 10 minutes to pick and practice, any questions?" No one raised their hand. " Okay well you may start practicing" hmm I wonder what song I should pick... well I don't want to do anything to weird. Wait OMG I have the perfect song! The teacher started calling out names and one by one people went up and sang. " Maximum Ride" the teacher called " Um its Max" i said. "Okay Max please come up and sing your song" the teacher said. Oh god what if no one likes it or what f i throw up. I know crazy right the famous Max is scared to go sing. I walk up hesitantly and start singing my ultimate favorite song.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

After i was done the whole theater was filled with applause from my class even the teacher was clapping. Jeb always told me i could never sing so this was the first time i ever preformed in front an audience and i liked it. Ms. Mell ( the music teacher ) walked over to me grinning " Max that was amazing have you ever thought about joining the glee club?" she asked me. I was shocked i knew i could sing but i never thought i was that good. "Um sure ill think about thanks Ms. Mell." I sat down felling an wonderful rush. "Fang your up next" announced. oh this should be good...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay** so** please review and tell me if i should continue this story also it would really help if you guys could tell me anything i could do to make it better **

Chapter 3

It was Fangs turn to sing, i secretly wondered if he would be good or bad. While i was lost in my thoughts i saw him get up and walk in front of everyone then he started...

Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type  
You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways  
She found a boy she knew she'd change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we've grown apart for some time  
But then she found somebody new  
I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused  
She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three  
Knew she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
And she did the same for me

Imagine that!  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face  
Well, oh yeah...  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine

When he was finished everyone started clapping including me. Huh who knew he would be that great. Maybe there was a meaning to this song, if there was he certainly did not show it. The bell then rings and i walk out of class and start walking home. On way home i hear someone running behind me. I turn around to see a girl about my age maybe a year or so younger running up to me. " Hi I'm Ella I'm in your music class, I herd you sing and your really good you should consider joining my band. " said the girl. " I'm not really sure that would be a good idea..." I said. " oh come on its so much fun, we are planning to join the talent show to!" Ella said. "I don't think i should, besides I'm not even that good." I replied. Ella sighed I then heard a boy that also looked about my age calling Ella to come into his car. " COMING! Okay well you should at least think about it and don't worry about finding people to sit with at lunch you can sit with me and my friends." she said and then ran to the boy. I sighed then walked until i got home.

I quietly walked in and looked around for Jeb, i then saw him with a beer bottle in his hand walking straight to me. Oh this can't be good... He walked to me and shoved me into the now closed door. " Look whos finally home" Jeb hissed. " S-sorry the teacher kept me after school to talk to me" I lied. "Fine but don't think i will make your beating less hard because of that." he said. He then grabbed the baseball bat he use to use when he played and started hitting me repeatedly until i was on the ground. Thats when he started kicking me I herd a crack in my chest and bit down on my lip and tried not to cry out in pain. He spat words at me like " Bitch, whore, worthless, slut, etc" after kicking me he grabbed a knife of the kitchen counter and slid it down my arm. Blood gushed out quickly and i tried again not to cry out. " You can go now you're no fun anymore" he said. And with that he walked over to the couch and started watching the sports channel. I limped upstairs into the washroom and pulled out a bandage. I looked in the mirror and saw bruises on my ribs and i knew for sure they were broken. I grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around my chest hoping that my ribs were in place. I looked at my arm and saw blood still rushing down. I quickly hopped into the shower and rinsed the blood of my arm and body. When i got out i changed into a tank top and sweats, covered my arm with another bandage, and i looked at my ankle which was swelling. I instantly knew it was sprained from when Jeb stepped on it. I tip toed downstairs and grabbed some ice. Quiet not to wake Jeb who was asleep on the couch. I limped back to my room and put the ice on my ankle, i then hopped into bed dreading the next day.

IN THE MORNING...

I woke up to my annoying alarm which i really really wanted to smash. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of distressed jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was from bluenotes. I put my clothes on and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw all my bruises on my face. Crap i looked for my concealer ( which was a really cheap one since i didn't have much money anymore). When i found it i put it on all my bruises. When i finished i ran downstairs and checked if Jeb was still asleep. Lucky for me he was, i quickly grabbed an apple and i was out the door in an instant.

**Should i continue this story? And about the lemons i will be putting some later in the story. So dont worry they are coming and if you wanted to know the song Fang was singing its called " If you cant hang " and its by Sleeping With Sirens**


End file.
